A Different Kind Of Supernatural
by Mia Nymph
Summary: Isabella and Laylani are moving with their tribe to Forks. The people of Forks and La Push Washington are more than a little curious. The two girls are tough yet kind and protective but not overly so. They are afraid to let anyone in, but that might change when they meet the shape shifters of La Push. Paul/Bella Sam/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. The idea popped into my head, so I had to type it. I thought it would be really good as a story, and I ended up putting it here. Give me reviews. Tell me how I'm doing. I also want some other characters, so tell me whose imprint you want to be or if you want to be a person from the 'Ulliel' tribe. Thanks!**

* * *

**Bella/Isi-Kai POV**

My life was never easy, but it wasn't exactly hard either. It was _just_ tolerable. The name we tell the outside world is Isabella Marie Swan. My real name is Isi-Kai. I am special to say the least. There are so many levels of strange that are involved in my life. My people have been called many things over the years: Angel, demon, savior, foe. Our original name, though, is Ulliel. We are the protectors of all things. Well, we used to be. Now we are a race of forgotten creatures, unknown to the world. We have separated ourselves into different tribes. There are seventeen tribes with eight Ulliel in each. Each tribe has a reservation, each tribe has an alpha. We are like packs of wolves; there is an alpha and a beta, but with us there is also a third in command. Our people are immortal. Unlike vampires ,though, we can reproduce, so we have expanded. I am beta to the alpha. The name she tells outsiders is Laylani Mia Namid. Her name within the tribe is Jaci-Kachina Kaliski. It is strange yet sad how we became friends. Our parents were enemies, but only because of a fight over 600 years ago between our ancestors. The rivalry ended a few years ago because our parents sacrificed themselves to protect our tribe. They succeeded in destroying the enemy forever, but did the same to themselves in the process. At the age of 16, we lost our only family. We leaned on each other for comfort, and bonded over our loss together. Over our two months together we became sisters in everything but blood. Because Jaci was the former alphas daughter, she took over the responsibility. It wasn't easy at all. We were attacked by many who were against the thought of a woman as chief, mostly men. We made the mistake of separating ourselves from each other. Jaci was raped, and I was beaten. We were only 17. After this happened, we enforced our authorities as alpha and beta. We found the culprits in only a month, and they were killed. Soon after, it was found out that Jaci was pregnant. The father was, obviously, her rapist since neither of us had found our mates. On September 20,2001, she gave birth to a beautiful boy. His name was Istaqa August Kaliski. His second name is Jackson Stiles Namid. That was three years ago; It is now March 13, 2004. Our village has been settled for long enough now that we have to move to another place. It is saddening, but necessary. Now we are moving onto a reservation in Forks, Washington that has been vacant for some time. It is neighboring La Push and Forks itself. Jaci is really nervous. Our arrival will cause suspicion and curiosity throughout the small city. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a clarification: This tribe stops aging at age 22 b/c they are at their prime. They are like the La Push shape shifters except they can change into any animal. Their senses, speed, and strength are magnified to the point where they excel vampire standards. They have many different gift that will be explained throughout the story. Bella and Laylani are 20, Jackson is 3, Sam is 21, Paul is 21. All outfits are from my Polyvore.**

* * *

**Jaci POV**

We were finally at our destination. It took twelve days for the entire tribe to travel from the Canadian Shield to the Olympic Peninsula. Many of the tribe was in school and few wanted to go to college. There was a total of 538 Ulliel in this tribe. 279 people were going to school. 86 were going to college. 73 were going to elementary school and 100 were going to high school. I believe this will be a problem because of the vampires and shape shifters that are inhabiting both La Push and Forks. "Jaci! Will we be meeting with the two other creatures here or not,"asked Bella. I wasn't sure how to answer, but I knew I wasn't going to create unwanted tension between the three societies. I replied,"We will cross that bridge when we get there. There is no doubt that questions will arise, no doubt at all". I was actually kind of nervous. There are now three immortal beings in the same town; I just hope we can live in peace. Trust me I have no doubt that we will not start trouble, but they might not accept our presence. I I was prepared for anything and a fight was one of the. I wasn't going to be driven from my home by a few vampires and shifters that were afraid of what they didn't know. When I came to that revelation, I was finally wide awake. I went upstairs to get dressed and clothe Jackson. My home was in the center of the entire town. With me being the alpha or 'chief', it was normal. I lived in a two story house. I had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a playroom. What many didn't know was that there was an underground chamber that was connected to the master bedroom. Only the chief's family knew of it, and I was the only one left, besides Jackson. I was thinking of this while getting dressed. All this week Jackson and I would be shadowing the students who were going to Forks High School and La Push High School. The ones with more control would go to Forks because they were least likely to shift and kill one of the vampires. Most of them were sophomores and seniors with a few juniors. I was sending the rest to La Push High because they wouldn't attack those of their same race. The Ulliel were accustomed to only attacking those who were their opposite, vampires for example. Today we would be going to La Push High. I trusted the others to control themselves. I also wanted to get Jackson accustomed to the scent of other shifters. The reasoning behind that is of the fact that he phased during our journey. He is very controlled for a new shifter, just like me. I was just finished with my makeup when I came out of my thoughts. I was wearing my gray 'Moustache' long sleeve shirt with light blue denim jeans. For accessories, I wore my Cross and Chain Wrap Around bracelet with a gray Trukfit Misfits Snapback and a mini arrowhead necklace. I hadn't even realized what I was wearing. I've always done this; whenever I put on clothes without thinking about it, I look great. When I try, it sucks. I was now on my down to Matthew's room to help him get dressed. He was still asleep when I got there. My little boy was so grown up; he looked like a ten year old because the wolf gene activated. I picked out some a plain white Scoop neck T-Shirt because he could get really hot during the day (it's normal for new wolves) and some straight leg Smart Jeans. I laid out some black converse and a lightweight black sweatshirt. Soon after I walked out of the room I hear rustling and then quiet ,almost silent, footsteps. "Mommy,"said Matthew. "Hi baby," I responded," Go on and take a bath. You've gotta get dressed for the shadowing!" He smiled,"Okay, Momma!" He was always so excited; no wonder he doesn't anger so easily. I headed down to make us breakfast. About forty minutes later, we were eating pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Matthew was finally full, so I washed the dishes, slipped on my gray converse, and headed out to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaci POV**

While strapping Jackson in, I thought about my vehicles. My cars were beautiful. I had two in the garage attached to the house and three motorcycles in the large shed around back. I had a 2004 Camero in Black with red stripes. The black backgrounds made the red pop out in an eerie kind of way. It was the first car I'd ever gotten in my life, and it was my most reliable. My second car was my favorite, though. It was a 2005 Mustang V6; I loved that car. It had been a gift from a friend earlier this year. Out of the three bikes in the shed, only two of them were mine. The others were Bella's. Mine was a Suzuki GSX-R 1000. I had it custom made with black,silver,and blue detailing. My other bike was a 2005 Ducati Superbike 749 Dark. It was beautiful. Bella's bike was more of a classic; her father left it to her, and it's her most important possession. She had a simple classic black Harley Davidson. I was just pulling into the parking lot when I saw them. The pack from La Push were here bright and early._ Let the shadowing begin._ I was actually really excited. While getting out of my Camero, I felt everyone staring at me. I guess I was hot. I was tall for a female, 6'0, but that was normal for shifters. I had abnormally beautiful bronze skin that made my forest green eyes pop. My hair was jet black,and my lips were a rose red color. My body was toned, like that of an athlete and I had curves in all the right places. In our legends, there was a painting of the Sun Goddess. People swore I looked just like her, and I couldn't help but to agree. We were like twins. But still. Sure I was quite the looker, but did they really have to look that hard? I loved attention, but not this much of it at once. The students who were attending had already gathered their schedules, and the bells had just rung. _Here we go!_

**Jackson POV**

High School was big and the people were even bigger. I thought they would've squished me. Maybe it's because mommy was carrying me and the fact they were all staring at me and mommy. They were all just standing there staring; some of them were even drooling. I don't know why. All the girls looked like they either hated mommy, loved me, or loved the guys that were with us. It was weird.

**Jaci POV**

Jackson looked like he was going to burst from excitement. All of the guys and, a few girls, were lusting after me and the other girls, the girls were glaring at me and the other girls, and everyone was staring at Jackson especially. He just didn't even notice. _Lucky Him. _Finally, the warning bell rang out at startled everyone, except us, from their frozen stupor. I looked at Jason and Jane, the eldest of the group, and saw them staring after two figures walking down the hallway. One of the boys from La Push seemed to be staring at Kayla and another was staring at Bonnie. _Shit_ I thought_ They imprinted_. But then again so did I. I imprinted on the alpha of the pack. _I'm going to go bat shit crazy. _Jackson was looking back and forth between the six older shifters and started grinning like a mad man. _He is crazy_. I knew I shouldn't have told him about imprinting. He looked over at me as soon as I thought that and gave me a knowing grin. _He Knew I imprinted. _At that, he nodded, and we went off to our first class. _I guess I'll be meeting with the pack now. Let's just hope no one imprinted on a vampire._ Let's Hope.

**Jackson POV**

MOMMY IMPRINTED! So did Jason, Jane, Kayla, and Bonnie. Kayla and Bonnie imprinted on the La Push wolf people. Jason and Jane imprinted on normal people. I've never met normal people before. I don't think I'll be able to phase in front of them until they know, NO FAIR! But this is still going to be FUN! So much fun!

**Jaci POV**

Bella is going to have a fit. Now that I've imprinted she's going to feel left out. I have this feeling that something is going to happen to her. The only thing that kind of scared me is that it's going to be good. Who knows, maybe she'll imprint, but it's supposed to be rare. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Party People! I know, I know these chapters are so short. That is very bad. I jut can't write long chapters. Review and give me tips, criticism, and ideas! Thanks! I accidentally posted this chapter, but I'm going to keep it up. I will finish it don't worry!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Forks High School is completely boring. I really hope I won't have to entertain myself. I'm actually praying for a fight to break out among the pups. Just then a motorcycle drove into the parking lot next to my own. A tall, buff, and bronze figure climbed off. I would totally do him in a heartbeat. It's to bad he reeked of Shape Shifter. _It's always the hot ones that are gay, taken, or abnormal in some weird way._ As soon as I finished that thought, I was looking into deep brown, almost black, eyes._ Sweet Jesus, Joseph, and Mary! I imprinted. I assumed that he did too because of the fact that he was staring at me like a blind guy seeing the Sun after 30 years. _I can't believe it! I've wanted to imprint for a while now, I just wasn't in the right place. "Hi. I'm Paul," said the guy, I mean Paul. " Bella, but I liked to be called Isa!" I replied. "Hey Bells, You've must hurry up bells about to ring," yelled Galvani. " I'm coming! Patience!" I yelled back. Paul just went back to staring. It was funny, so I messed around with him. " What? Is there something on my face, clothes, in my hair!" I said frantically. It was pretty hilarious to see him squirm, me being his imprint and all. " No, there was nothing th-" he was saying, but I cut him off. " Great, I need to go. Shadowing is a really tiring process," I said. " Wait, you're in High School?" he asked. I immediately replied," No way! I'm just making sure the kids get settled in okay. I'm going to be switching out with my friend, but I'll see you around, maybe." As I walked into the building, I could've sworn I heard Paul say," We definitely will be." He is HOT! Jaci is going to be so happy for me, but she might be worried about the fact that he was a shifter. I should text her.

_GUESS WHAT!- BB_

**Jaci POV**

_What happened?- Moons_

_I Imprinted on this really hot guy- BB_

_OMG That's great!- Moons_

_One problem-BB_

_What?- Moons_

_He's in the La Push Pack-BB_

_We'll talk after school, OK- Moons_

_Sure. TTYL- BB_

I guess we'll be having very interesting conversations with a few of our wolves tonight. I quickly put away my phone since that last bell had rung, and class had begun. "Okay Class, today we have a few new students with us! You will see them periodically throughout the day, for there are about 50 of them," he said, looking to me for assurance. After my nod he continued," For those of you who don't know, I am Mr. Greene. Today we will be learning about Evolution and Natural Selection!" _Oh the irony of it all! _I mostly tuned out until the bell rang. Moving On!

**Bella POV**

Wow! High School really sucks Apple Jacks! While scoping out the territory, I checked out my outfit. A Blood Red Blazer with a white Graphic T that has red and black writing ripped black skinny jeans, black studded sneakers, a Suvorov Empire Ring, and a really cute leather bracelet. I am impressed with myself. Add this outfit on with my pale bronze skin, 5'9'' height, beautiful brown eyes, and silky brown hair, and you've got an awesome turn out. I realized the bell was going to ring soon for lunch, so I made my way to the cafeteria. That's when the scent hit me. Vampires really stink. I just really hope the pups don't start anything. I mentally tell them to put up their shields. As soon as I walk through the doors by the vampire's table, all eyes are on me and the room has gone quiet. I am sexy, hot phenomenal, but all this attention is too much. The vampires stared too, and I smirked at their table. Oh, I really am going to have fun with this group!

**Edward POV**

This girl is hot!_ Stop Edward that's inappropriate! _I haven't seen anyone so beautiful, ever. Rosalie must be really jealous! Rosalie's thoughts filter in _'She is hot. Why is she better looking than me?! It doesn't matter; I bet it's all fake anyway.' _Huh, she must be very annoyed. I looked over at the girl, Bella, again and saw she was talking to Paul, one of the wolves, and the new kids. I didn't like her being so close to the mutt, not one bit.

**Paul POV**

Bella is amazing; I can't believe she is my imprint. There's something off about her though, along with the rest of the new kids. I'll just talk to Sam about it later.

**Jaci POV**

It was finally lunchtime, so I went to get lunch for Jackson and I. We had burgers at this really nice diner. Then walked in the Wolf Pack's Alpha, Sam. He walked up to us," I- I'm Samuel Uley," he introduced quietly. "My name is Ja- Laylani Namid and this is Jackson Namid, my son!" I replied. He was really cute. His shoulders were broad, skin bronze, hair jet black, and eyes a beautiful brown. He was tall, around 6'5'', and he had a voice like no other. Sam's eyes widened when he heard the word son. _Great _I thought _Another judgmental guy in another judgmental town. _Well that's what I was thinking until he said," Hi, Jackson! My name is Sam; how are you?" It was one of the first times a guy actually looked twice at Jackson, or me when I had Jackson. It was..._touching_. Jackson replied," I'm good... Why do you keep staring at my Mommy?" Silence...Well, this isn't awkward at all.

**Sam POV**

I have no idea how to respond to this. "Well...Your mom is very pretty, so I can't help but stare?" He replied," You don't sound so sure." He said it so certainly that I lost some of my nerve. "Um...I gotta get going," I said abruptly. "Wait! Did you come over here for a reason?" Laylani asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, would you maybe wanna hang out sometime? I could show you around." I asked hesitantly. " Sorry, but I don't really hang out with strangers, so how about we get to know each other?" she said. "I understand if you feel weird- wait what?!" I said. "You could sit down, and we could talk." Laylani replied, like I didn't even say anything. "Um S-s-sure sure, yeah of course!" I stuttered. "So... What do you do?" she asked. "I'm a construction worker, but I do a few odd jobs around the Forks/ La Push area, sometimes Seattle." I replied. She took on a thoughtful expression and said," You know that piece of land between Forks and La Push?" I had to think about for a second, but I remembered. "Yea, it's the reservation for the Ulliel. They were a very secluded tribe, and they were pretty rich. They have about ten reservations," I said," What does that have to do with anything?" Then everything clicked. "You and your tribe are the Ulliel! Wow, that's pretty interesting." I said. "I'm glad you figured it out. I was just wondering if you would mind helping us build a community center there. We have a gym, a store, a gas station, almost everything a small community like ours should need, but I just want there to be a center. A place where our young ones can feel safe and at peace," she said, looking adoringly at Jackson. "I would love to help with that, but does you chief mind. Did he agree with this?" I asked softly. She giggled. I don't know why, but she giggled. Then she was full out laughing, and so was Jackson. "Mommy doesn't need to _ask_ the chief, mommy _is_ the chief!" Jackson giggled out. "What," I asked, stunned," how are you the chief?" She stopped laughing immediately," What's that supposed to mean!?" Jackson giggled," You're in trouble" _What did I- Oh shit! _"No Laylani I didn't mean it like that; I just meant it's the first female chief I've ever heard of, and I was surprised." She stopped glaring at me and calmly stated," I'm sure you meant no offense." I wasn't sure I was liking the direction of this conversation. "Look, I have to get going. The lunch period is almost over. Nice meeting you Samuel." she said professionally. _I just messed that shit up. I'm totally screwed! _Before I could get up to catch her, she and Jackson were gone.


	5. I'm sorry :(

**Author's Note**

**Hi Readers,**

**I am really sorry for those of you who have started to follow this book. I am starting school soon, and I really want to focus on my new stories Taken and Savior. Those two Fanfictions are ones that I can just write off the bat. A Different Kind Of Supernatural and Elemental Shifters on the other hand takes time to plan out, so I will start those when I feel I'm not being rushed. Also, m****y story We Made You, So You Better Show Some Respect To Your Freaking Elders will be continued once I find out what I want to do with it.** (I will take any suggestions on that story!)Thanks for your support, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience. 

** Mia Nymph**


End file.
